1. Technical Field
This invention relates to snow removal devices and, more particularly, to a rechargeable snow removal device for displacing snow from a variety of locations.
2. Prior Art
There has long been a need for a light and easily maneuverable snow remover. Such a need is progressively increasing because of our increasing urban population and our increasing numbers of people who live in townhouses and condominiums. The public has long had available to it the heavy duty two stage snow throwers in which an auger is driven by a gasoline engine, the auger feeding the snow to a fan which in turn blows the snow in the direction desired.
These conventional types of snow throwers are very large, very heavy, expensive and difficult to operate and manipulate. In fact, these conventional two stage snow throwers are virtually impossible to be operated by older people, young people and those who are not very strong. Furthermore, these heavy two stage snow throwers are difficult to store. Because of this, they normally must be kept in cold environments such as garages and the like, which in sub-zero temperatures often makes them difficult to start. One factor that makes most snow removers heavy is the need to use gasoline in order to operate the snow remover. A large fuel storage tank is needed to allow a user to operate the device for a suitable amount of time. When filled to capacity, the gasoline only adds to the overall weight of the snow removal device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,041 to Mattson discloses an apparatus for removing snow, wherein a housing is included with a large inlet opening along the front side to receive snow. Additionally, a discharge outlet is included adjacent the upper center for the discharge of snow. An impeller with electric motor operates to discharge the snow out and away from the apparatus. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not disclose a rechargeable battery source, nor an auxiliary snow intake section employable to gather snow from areas of limited space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,972 to Berner discloses a very light weight portable single stage snow remover which is electrically powered. Such a snow remover can be operated and manipulated in a sideways swinging fashion in the manner of a broom and can handle normally difficult areas to clean such as steps and patios. In addition, the snow remover can conveniently and easily be used in larger areas such as driveways and sidewalks, and can be pushed forward along the surface to be cleaned without having to swing the unit when forward movement is more desirable than sideward movement. The snow remover comprises a bladed rotor which operates within a housing and is rotated by an electric motor, the blades of the rotor throwing the snow rearwardly and upwardly against a snow collecting and directing wall which projects the snow in the direction desired. There is a direct drive relationship between the rotor and the motor and the entire motor-rotor housing is connected with a handle which is selectively adjustable relative to the direction of throw of the rotor. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not disclose a means of removing snow from higher areas such as railings and ledges, and the required swinging method may be difficult for users with limited strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,179 to Paytas discloses a snow thrower including a rotatable wheel for collecting the snow and a chute for throwing the snow away from the snow thrower. The snow thrower includes a motor and a battery connected thereto for providing power to the motor, which in turn drives a drive belt to rotate the rotatable wheel. The battery may be removed and replaced by sliding it out of the thrower housing, and further includes spring biased contacts between the housing and battery terminals to cause electrical connection therebetween. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not disclose a vacuum mechanism to collect snow from an auxiliary means other than the front snow plow and allow for removal of snow from a variety of surfaces.
Accordingly, a need remains for a rechargeable snow removal device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides a means for displacing snow from a variety of locations.